ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 410 (10th January 1989)
Plot Pete's van is vandalised after being left out on the Square overnight. Ethel covers for Dot at the launderette. Benny visits her and tells her he wants to take her out to lunch at the wine bar. Pat asks Ian if he will extend the catering contract at The Vic now they are opening in the afternoons; he says he will but will add 20% on top of any of the costs. Pat terminates the contract and decides to do the catering herself. Mo quickly learns of Pat going solo with the food and rushes over to help her. Ali worries for his business's profits with The Vic opening all afternoon. He asks Ian about the state of The Vic's kitchens and Ian says the health inspectors would "have a heart attack" if they saw the state of it. Benny asks Ethel to marry him at their lunch. She initially considers refusing his offer but when Dot interrupts their meal, she decides to accept his proposal. Several of the residents are impressed with The Vic's food. Ali gets angry at The Vic serving food in the afternoon and taking his customers, he argues with Frank over it and almost gets physical. Pete vow he is going to lay off the alcohol after realising how much it is affecting his friendships and marriage with Kathy. Kathy questions Pete over their marriage and tells him that all they had together was sex, but as they do not do it anymore there is nothing keeping them together. Ali phones the council's health inspector and tells them to inspect The Vic. The next morning, Mr Bailey arrives at The Vic to check the premises over. Kathy finds Pete drinking again the The Vic, breaking his earlier vow. She nags him to get back out on the stall and help Arthur. Benny gives Ethel an engagement ring, but she is not impressed with it. Mr Bailey tells Pat that they can continue serving hot meals once they have got the kitchen sorted out. Pat tells Frank that they need to complete repairs on the kitchen and update it; Frank learns the builders want £2000 to fix it up. He wonders where they will get the money from and then tells Pat to use the money Den has given her to look after for Sharon. Pat tells Frank she cannot use it as Den would kill her; he tells her to consider using it for the sake of the business as he has to let the builders know by tomorrow if he can pay them or not. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Michelle - Susan Tully *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti Guest cast *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Mr Bailey - Roger Martin Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Can't be more than 12 months ago she's whinging to Angie for a job; now she's running the blooming place.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,910,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes